


side effects may include:

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: Routine check-ups with Ravus's magitek arm lead to...unusual complications. Aranea really doesn't want to think about it.At least not too much.





	side effects may include:

**Author's Note:**

> since the actual porn is (sorry) only a small chunk of this fic, you can ctrl+f ~~ twice in order to skip that section. the stuff that leads to the sex is still mentioned before then, though.
> 
> This started as a fill for a prompt for aranea/ravus, but it veered so far off track and mixed other ideas I can't even really call it a fill anymore. General ara/ravus time? I had a dream about Ravus and aphrodisiacs. I have regrettable life decisions. I have rarepairs. I have the ability to write. I have (only a little) regret.
> 
> ....did I mention nsfw fic is actually one of my big writing hurdles? it is.

“Honestly, what did I tell you two boneheads earli—Ravus?”

Aranea opened the door to her from after what seemed like an eternity of frantic knocking; Ravus still had his fist held up mid-knock, nearly clocking her in the head. He quickly lowered it, avoiding her gaze and staring at the floor. He looked...he looked like shit, honestly. His face looked grey, sweat beading on his forehead, and he seemed unsteady on his feet.

“I thought you and Besithia had some checkup today? Something about your arm?”

“Yes, well,” Ravus mumbled. He swayed on the spot. “Just. Came back.”

“Guessing it didn’t go well.”

“Hmn.”

Aranea sighed, stepping aside. “Fine. Come in.”

Ravus hmned another hmn of thanks and walked right past her, heading straight for the couch and collapsing on top of it. From the cushions, another more drawn-out _hmnnnnn_ of pain.

“You’re lucky I don’t have anywhere to be for the next fourty-eight hours,” Aranea said, hands on her hips. Ravus grumbled. “You’d better not throw up on that couch.”

“No,” he said, rolling onto his side. “not...nauseous. Just...hmn.”

He seemed mostly out of it, still sweating and mumbling mostly to himself. She sighed, walking over to sit next to him on the cushions. He scooted his feet aside to make room for her.

“Look, I know and you know that you’re not supposed to talk about that thing, but...can I at least get it off you tonight?”

“Hmn-hm.”

“Yes or no.”

“Hmn.”

“Words, Fleuret.”

“….Yes.”

“Better,” Aranea said. She set about with the buckles on his coat; there were so damn many of them it took her too long at first, but over the months she’d become accustomed with how they worked. Ravus feebly attempted to help her shrug it off, collapsing back into a puddle on the couch once they managed to remove his arm. Aranea reached for the buckle that secured the prosthesis to the metallic attachment on his shoulder; it came undone easily with a faint hissing sound. She clicked a few more smaller switches, and the entire arm went limp as she removed it. She placed it down on the table next to the couch. Ravus breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he said, sounding a little more like himself. He still looked incredibly off, but at least he was speaking proper words now.

“You gonna be all right?”

“Now I will be.”

Aranea gently swatted his leg. “Don’t be cheesy.” Ravus gave a breathy laugh.

She walked over to the small kitchenette; her living quarters here were fairly small, but she hardly even used them, anyway. The sink was only a few steps away from the rest of her makeshift living room. Pouring a glass, she only had to hop a few steps back to hand it over to Ravus. His arm shook as he took it, forcing himself to drink in small sips. Aranea frowned but didn’t comment.

“I...think it would be wise if I stayed the night.”

It probably wasn’t wise to spend the night – they were doing more and more tests of his magitek arm lately, mostly to measure what seemed to be its effects on the rest of him. Ravus was incredibly strong, far more than any normal human seemed like they should be able to be. Besithia had him in the labs for at least a handful of days every few weeks as of late, usually not spaced out but clustered all in one go. At least most of them were in the normal medical ward; closer to his own living quarters, and hers, when he left them often late at night. Still, he would need to be down there almost immediately the following morning, but he shook his head at her unspoken question.

“I was instructed to remain put for a few days.”

“Ruining my days off, huh? Thanks.”

“Any time, commodore.”

She opted to let him sleep there; he didn’t seem up to migrating to her room that night. After lingering about for a while, waiting for him to eventually nod off, she went to turn in for the evening herself.

 

 

She was awoken by the sound of a glass shattering, and a quiet curse. Blinking tiredly, Aranea looked at the time; eight o’clock in the morning.

God _damn_ high commander. It was her day off.

Figuring it was well past sleeping in hours, at least for him, she rolled over. If he was up and muttering grumpily to himself, Ravus was probably doing just fine.

She heard the water running in the next room, what sounded like Ravus trying to clean whatever he had broken up. More shuffling about; he was being awfully _loud._

“Hey,” she called. Her voice was thick with sleep. “You all right?”

Silence.

“I...fine!”

Silence.

“...Okay.”

She took that as a no.

She pushed open her bedroom door; Ravus was standing there, looking guilty as he put away a dustpan. She noticed the glass from his drink last night missing.

“Good morning.”

Aranea sighed, walking past him for the bathroom. Ravus exhaled as she closed the door behind her.

As she got ready, she heard him migrate back over to the couch and lay back down, furniture creaking a little under his weight. After a while of no noise but her own morning routine, she began to grow worried. Uncharacteristically so, maybe, but she’d never actually had to take care of him after those arm appointments.

“When I said don’t ruin the couch, that meant dying on it.”

After a beat too long, Ravus replied, “Not going to die.”

Well. That wasn’t the voice of someone not-dying, that was for sure.

She unlocked the bathroom door; Ravus was laying on his side, back turned to her. His prosthesis was still laying on the table from where she had placed it the night before.

“Sure sounds like something is dying in here.”

He went rigid at the sound of her voice.

“Absolutely nobody is dying, I promise.”

Was that a crack in his voice?

“Commander.”

“Commodore.”

“You are dying.”

“No.”

“Ravus.”

He rolled over to face her; he crossed his arm over his chest, scowling. His face and neck were a bright red, down to his chest where his undershirt revealed it. She dropped the teasing almost immediately.

“Ravus?”

He whined as she moved to help him up; he leaned against her, breaths quick. “What?” She asked. He shook his head.

“I...last night. The chancellor was speaking to the chief researcher.” Aranea scowled at even the mention of Ardyn. “They wanted to try something different, instead of the. The usual pain medication.”

Well, whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t working. Ravus recoiled whenever she tried touching him.

“Did they even mention any of this?”

Ravus brushed his hair out of his face; he was sweating again. “I’m trying to remember. I believe he said something...something about shortness of breath? Of...gods, Aranea, I’ve no idea, but this is _horrible._ ”  
The list of things Aranea Highwind didn’t do off the clock was rather lengthy, but even with the variety of items on that list she was sure _call Verstael Besithia_ _and Ardyn Izunia_ _about a medical crisis_ had to be somewhere near number one. Still, she found herself reaching for his phone where it had fallen from his coat. Ravus suddenly lunged forward, smacking it out of her hand.

“What the _hell_ , Ravus?”

He suddenly looked panicked, chest heaving, staring at her with a mix of alarm and...something.

“I’d rather you not call him about this, if you could. I’d...thank you.”

Something about the look on his face and his demeanor clicked a missing piece together in her brain. Aranea looked at him for another moment, then pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Christ.”

“Indeed.”

“Bahamut’s balls, what are they doing giving you an _aphrodisiac_ for?”

Ravus whined, falling back on the couch. “I don’t know!” He stared up at the ceiling like it had done this to him personally. “I suppose arousal dulls pain, considering I can’t feel a thing, but I...”

Aranea held her head in her hands. Somehow, this was not something that she felt ready to deal with right now. Or at least didn’t want to think about the details. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could almost _hear_ the voice of one Ardyn Izunia laughing at her. This was not a voice that she wanted to hear right now at this particular moment in time. Or any time. But especially this time.

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Maybe?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since I woke up not long ago.”

“Not last night?”

“No.”

“Ugh.”

~~

Despite the situation that lead to this, she felt her face flushing. Ravus looked at her woefully.

“God damn chancellor probably had something to do with this.”

“Probably,” Ravus agreed.

That would kill a boner if nothing else did, but when Aranea sunk down onto the couch next to him, Ravus whined as the movement jostled him.

“Really that bad?”

“R..really.”

Aranea looked at him; he was an absolute disaster, sweating through his clothes, looking at her like a kicked puppy. She felt just bad enough to sigh, lean over, and kiss him.

Ravus responded almost immediately; a sudden groan rising in his throat, he arched his back off the couch at the first brush of their lips, moving like she’d struck him with lightning. He returned the kiss with an edge of desperation, drooling slightly and very nearly missing his mark. Aranea laughed and broke them apart for just a moment.

“Poor boy,” she cooed at him before leaning back in. She settled in on his lap; he was already achingly hard, still dressed in the pants he had worn down to medical last night. She ground her hips down against his, and he very nearly _shouted._

“Comm...Aranea, please–“

Okay, it was still very weird that that was what they decided to dope him up with, but Ravus was _pretty_ like that; writhing underneath her, hand fumbling to reach any part of her that he could to grab on to. Not that she hadn’t seen him like that before – by that point they had been in this situation several times before.

Only several.

Okay, maybe a few more than several.

Ravus was normally more reserved, or at least took longer to break – despite his cold demeanor, he melted almost immediately in bed, but it still took some coaxing to break him down to this point. By then, barely ten minutes had passed since she left the bathroom.

“Whatever makes you more comfortable,” Aranea said, and she meant it – it probably _did_ suck. Shuffling with his pants, she managed to shove both them and underwear down in one go. His dick was already a deep red to match the flush on his face, and he whined at the sudden exposure to the cool air of her apartment. Aranea got down to business though she usually would have liked to drag it out – Ravus looked ready to collapse in on himself at any moment.

Ravus blabbered more incoherent nonsense as she worked his cock, already slick with precome though she’d barely begun touching him. He was wiggling so much it nearly knocked her off the couch entirely, requiring her to dig a knee into the cushions to stay in place.

It didn’t take him very long at all to finish – in moments, he was coming over her hand, gasping for air like a fish out of water. She pulled away as he eased back on the couch, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling as if debating something.

“Hm?” She asked. Her voice sounded thick even to her own ears – it probably _shouldn’t_ have been this sexy, all things considered, but it kind of _was._ And damn if it wasn’t having an effect on her as well.

“I don’t...no, I...want... _fuck,_ can–?”

He’d come once and still looked as frustrated as he was before. Aranea wrapped her arms around his legs, pulling them in to hook around her waist.

“Sure,” she said, as easily as if she were talking about the weather though her voice suggested otherwise. “Can fuck.”

~~

 

 

Aranea woke up a few hours later; the two of them were still crowded together on the couch, a blanket draped over the pair of them after she had cleaned up all the mess. It was probably some time in the early afternoon, but Ravus was snoring soundly beneath her on the couch, chest rising and falling. He looked much better; pressing her hand against his forehead, he wasn’t sweating, and his face had returned to a more normal color.

She sighed, smushing her face back against his chest.

Ravus snuffled and stirred.

“What...time is it?” he yawned. Aranea gave a shrug against him, and he sighed. “I’d still like to know, even if you don’t really care.”

“Feeling any better?” She asked him, looking up at him with a slight grin on her face. Ravus blushed, looking away from her.

“Much. Thank you.”

Aranea laughed. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair; he leaned into her touch like he always did, and it made her smile more gentle. Ravus’s lips twitched in a mirror of her own.

“I really am glad you’re not dying on me.”

The moment was interrupted by his phone buzzing on the floor where he had knocked it out of her hands.

RESEARCH DEPT.

Ravus’s face burned. The ceiling looked very interesting to him all of a sudden. Aranea attempted to hide her face in his chest again.

Why did that chancellor have to be so damn _weird._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ardyn, looking at ravus's chart with a degree of concern: i think i may have also given him the wrong thing.   
> verstael: /????? did you give him the right thing??  
> ardyn, still concerned: yes, but. those other things too. the experimental things. this is probably fine.  
> verstael: .....  
> ardyn: ......  
> ardyn: ......someone should probably check and make sure he's fine
> 
> (he's fine.)


End file.
